


But For This (part 1)

by Crossover_Critter



Series: HoodFlash [4]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Barry Allen is a widower, DC Comics Rebirth, First Time, Fluff, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Light Smut, M/M, beginning of the relationship, cannon divergence: mid-RHATO annual 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Critter/pseuds/Crossover_Critter
Summary: The first time they're intimate, they're at Jason's flat above the bookstore.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris Allen (past), Barry Allen/Jason Todd
Series: HoodFlash [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828789
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	But For This (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to all my readers, commenters, and kudos-ers. I appreciate your support. This is part one of a three-story arc; I'll be posting the stories separately so that I can modify the tags to fit each part.

The first time they're intimate, they're at Jason's flat above the bookstore.

Jason now owns more than a sofa, plastic tableware, and a ratty mattress, and he knows Barry has been eager to see just what kind of place a twenty-something year-old guy who owns a used bookstore, rides a motorcycle, and keeps a worn copy of Pride and Prejudice tucked lovingly inside his saddlebag alongside packets of expensive tea calls home.

It's not much, really -- just an open-plan living room/dining room/den setup with a separate bedroom and a sectioned-off kitchen. But it's got all of Jason's books and vinyl, honest-to-god kitchenware that wasn't rejected by Goodwill, a sofa without blood and other unmentionable stains, clean carpet, and a bed into which Jason can literally melt each night.

This is no Gotham City squat cum safehouse, this is his _home_ in his new city, and as he unlocks the door, flicks on the lights, and ushers in his boyfriend (and god, doesn't that make his head spin), he is truly fucking nervous.

He shouldn't have been. At least if the direction the night takes is any indication.

Jason cooks dinner, they eat while telling jokes and sharing stories, Barry does the dishes, and then they're on the sofa, shirts off but pants still frustratingly on (because they really haven't been dating long enough for _that_ ) _,_ and Jason has a lap-full of his boyfriend, who has been sucking on and playing with his nipples for what feels like hours.

"Someone would think you...uhh...missed...breasts," Jason manages to pant, his breath hitching as Barry nips again at an overly-sensitive bud. "There are other...ngh...things you can play with, you know." Emphasizing the point, he gives a short thrust upwards, _moaning_ as his clothed length drags against Barry's crotch. He is so _fucking_ hard right now, but he's really trying to show some damn restraint, so all he can do is lean back further, giving the other man more access, and cross his fingers that someone gets a hand on him _soon._

And as for Barry, yeah, maybe he does miss breasts just a little, but the sculpted muscle of Jason's pecs and abs, the hard planes of his back, the feel of that pulsing heat underneath him, and god, the man's nipples.... He knows there are _other things_ , but breasts or no, he _really_ likes those nipples. And if the spreading wet patch on Jason's jeans is any indication, the man is _hardly_ hating this.

So Barry sucks just a little harder as he ghosts his hands over Jason's ribs, chuckling into the other man's shoulder as Jason yelps and bucks under him.

"Fuckin' tickles!"

The laughter continues along with Barry's ministrations -- that is until Jason decides _to hell with it_ and jerks forward, sealing Barry's mouth in a searing kiss while simultaneously wrapping strong arms around the blond's waist. Three sharp thrusts and it's over for the both of them, climaxing in their jeans like teenagers.

And even as he gasps for breath, Jason laughs. Because he's sweaty and has a load of cum drying in his underwear and a boyfriend who's both adorable and looking at him like his crazy...and it's _good._ It's so _fucking good_ . And as Barry joins him in his laughter -- with him or at him or at their current state of disarray, it doesn't matter –- Jason feels that flicker of hope that says _this might just fucking work._


End file.
